Luigi's Deep Dream
by Superfloxes
Summary: In Dream's Deep, Mario saw disturbing messages about his brother. This is where those messages come from. HOPEFULLY FIXED.


**THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED ALL THE MESSAGES YOU SEE IN DREAM'S DEEP.**

**DOES MARIO EVER REACT TO THESE MESSAGES?**

**THE MESSAGES SHOW THAT NINTENDO KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE DOING.**

**EDIT: HOPEFULLY THIS STORY HAS BEEN FIXED. FAIL!**

Luigi's mind and its thoughts were previously unknown. Luigi preferred it that way, unless his brother was involved, but he never was.

Yet, his brother entered Dream's Deep, a strange, slightly scary part of Luigi's mind.

Luigi thought about the messages he saw while Mario was there.

'Big bro! Big bro!'

His brother was his hero. His brother was brave and strong, not like he was, who was fearful and weaker.

He didn't like to call his brother 'Mario' most of the time. He loved to call him 'big bro', because that's who he was.

He discovered he always called this to get his brother's attention when he was about to leave on an adventure.

'Let me help!'

He found himself saying this often. His brother was usually the one to help, whether it was saving someone, or just a small chore.

He, though, always wanted to help too. Of course, if the job included bravery or strength, he would have to think hard before even starting to help.

It was rare someone said 'yes' to this. He just wanted to help his brother defeat Bowser more often, but he usually only came if he was dragged into it accidentally.

'You're so cool!'

'Big bro's stylish.'

'Bro is smooth.'

He never liked to say those three statements out loud, but all three were special.

Whenever he thought about his brother, at least on of those would come to mind every quickly.

It was true, though. He did find his brother to be cool, stylish and smooth, but he never told him.

'I can jump high!'

'I... fight ghosts.'

He said this whenever someone asked him what skills he had.

While his brother could also jump high, he could jump higher, and was a faster swimmer, and he was more agile all-round.

He always trembled when saying the other, which leads to the disbelief of others. He could fight ghosts, and was good at it, but just the word 'ghost' makes him panic.

'Gotta help bro!'

He didn't say this often, but he always loved it when he did.

At the mere thought or mention of his brother being in trouble, he was announce this victoriously, before running off to do it.

His brother didn't need help often, which made the moments when he did just the more better.

'Take me with you.'

He remembered saying this every time his brother went on his own adventure without him.

Every time he was denied, he was told that 'it's too dangerous', or 'it's too scary'.

He was tired of getting that reaction. He was fearful, but he would do it anyway for his brother, if he was allowed too.

'Big bro, I can help.'

This statement was one he used for when his brother denied he could come.

His brother would say 'It's too dangerous, and I want my little brother be safe. This is a mission just for me.'

He was say it wasn't too dangerous for him, and that the mission wasn't just for his brother, saying that line, but he was still denied.

'Wait for me!'

This statement was one of his most said ones, but it never went his way.

If the other lines weren't said, he was say this when his brother was running out to action.

Sometimes, his brother would stop, other times not, but no matter what, the line never seemed to work.

Then, he gets to the more emotional lines.

'Big bro, please take me with you.'

This one was not the same as 'take me with you'; it was similar, but not exactly.

He said this if he was upset at the fact he couldn't go; the fact that his brother was going on another adventure without him.

Sometimes, when he said it, he could feel tears about to come out, that never do for reasons he doesn't know.

'Hey! Nobody messes with my bro!'

This statement spoke of the tight brotherhood of the brothers itself.

He first said this when they were kids, when bullies - who were expelled afterwards - hurt his brother really badly. He wasn't much help either, but the teacher got there fast.

He was always say that why someone would dare hurt his brother. No one would hurt his brother, not even a... ghost.

Would his brother ever realise why he thinks and says these things, or why he has too?

Why doesn't his brother let him join? Is there a special reason? Is what his brother says true?

All he knew was that things weren't going to change anytime soon, but he was glad he had a big role in this adventure, with his brother.

It's off to defeat Bowser!


End file.
